


네가 너무 좋아 (I like you so much)

by daisy_illusive



Series: ~Gol-Cha Stories~ [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento que no se puede controlar, un sentimiento que aparece cuando menos se espera y que hace a BoMin suspirar por el universitario que le da clases particulares.





	네가 너무 좋아 (I like you so much)

**Author's Note:**

> —Segunda historia de Gol-Cha y, aunque sea un poco más cortita que la anterior, me gusta mucho cómo se ha quedado.  
> —Viendo el Woollim Pick me di cuenta de que DaeYeol cuida mucho de BoMin porque es el más peque y me dio mucha ternurita, así que pensé que eran de lo más monos, pero lo que es shippear no shippeo realmente (BoMin es demasiado baby todavía). Espero que os guste.

          —Me gustas mucho, _hyung_ —murmuró BoMin.

 

          El chico se había estado debatiendo durante meses sobre si decir aquellas simples palabras o no, lo había pensado detenidamente y había sopesado todos los pros y contras que le podía acarrear hacerlo, había previsto todas las posibles respuestas que la otra persona le podía dar y, en definitiva, lo tenía todo bien calculado y pensaba que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, por cómo latía su corazón, expectante por la respuesta, pero asustado también porque ésta fuera negativa, BoMin se dio cuenta de que quizás no estaba tan preparado como pensaba.

 

          Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, acababa de decirle a su profesor de clases particulares que le gustaba... y lo único que le quedaba hacer era rezar porque la mínima probabilidad que había de que le respondiera favorablemente, se hiciera realidad.

 

          —BoMin… —comenzó a decir el mayor… y por el tono que empleó al decir su nombre, el chico supo que no había sido tan buena idea como había pensado declararse.

 

~.~.~

 

          BoMin siempre había sido un chico muy inteligente y muy trabajador, siempre había entendido a la perfección cada lección impartida en clase y nunca había tenido un problema con seguir el ritmo de las asignaturas, pero eso cambió cuando entró al instituto y las matemáticas empezaron a hacersele demasiado complicadas de entender. Sin embargo, tal y como siempre había hecho, BoMin decidió poner todo su esfuerzo en aprender a realizar los ejercicios y en prestar toda la atención posible en clase… pero aunque aquello le había servido en otras ocasiones, en aquella, no le sirvió de nada y acabó sacando muy mala nota en la asignatura, una mala nota que contrastaba terriblemente con las que había obtenido en las demás asignaturas. Fue por ese motivo que su madre decidió que lo que necesitaba era un tutor que lo ayudara con matemáticas y BoMin estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con aquello.

 

          Por ese motivo, se recorrió todas las páginas de internet que encontró en las que se anunciaban los universitarios para dar clases particulares y así tener un dinerillo extra, que nunca estaba mal, hasta que encontró al que creyó que era el mejor profesor particular de todos: Lee DaeYeol. Y días más tarde, cuando BoMin finalmente pudo conocer a su profesor, tuvo la certeza de que había elegido perfectamente.

 

          DaeYeol era paciente y le explicaba los ejercicios y las diferentes formas de resolverlos de forma clara y todas las veces que necesitara, haciendo que las pocas horas a la semana que podía acercarse hasta su casa para ayudarlo fueran muy provechosas para BoMin. Inmediatamente, los resultados de aquellas clases fueron visibles en el siguiente examen de matemáticas que el chico tuvo que hacer y ese fue el motivo por el que DaeYeol le compró _patbingsoo_ como recompensa a pesar de que todavía estaban en pleno abril.

 

          Sin embargo, aunque la mejoría en matemáticas fue totalmente visible en poco tiempo, los sentimientos de BoMin por DaeYeol tardaron un poco más en desarrollarse.

 

          El amor platónico. BoMin había oído hablar de ello, había escuchado mil veces cómo sus amigos clamaban que se habían enamorado de alguna chica de cursos superiores, de la occidental profesora de inglés que tenía más pecho que todas las demás profesoras juntas o de alguna actriz o cantante que estuviera en la televisión constantemente; él mismo había estado alguna vez enamorado de aquella forma, había un grupo de chicas que había escuchado algunas veces y una de ellas le parecía la creación más hermosa del Universo. No obstante, aunque ya había sentido aquello, jamás le había pasado con anterioridad con un chico… pero DaeYeol era tan diferente a todos los chicos que conocía, tan atento, tan maduro, tan encantador, tan guapo… que había sido casi imposible para BoMin retener aquel sentimiento que comenzó a crecer y a crecer en su interior y que lo dejaba al borde de explotar con cada mirada o cada sonrisa que el mayor le dedicaba.

 

          (Porque el amor, aunque fuera platónico, era un sentimiento imposible de controlar, un sentimiento que aparece cuando menos se espera y que hace que las personas se prendan de quienes son menos indicados para ellos).

 

          DaeYeol realmente no había hecho nada para enamorarlo, pero a la vez parecía que lo había hecho todo porque BoMin se encontró pensando cada momento del día en el mayor, en lo que podía estar haciendo o en si también, por casualidad, dedicaba algún pensamiento a él. Y mientras no dejaba de pensar en DaeYeol, sus sentimientos por él se iban haciendo más y más fuertes, más y más intensos, y BoMin comenzó a darle vueltas a si debía o no confesarse al mayor —tal y como había hecho una vez con la chica de su clase que le gustaba demasiado—.

 

          BoMin lo había pensado muchas veces, tantas que había perdido la cuenta, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, aquella en la que no decía nada para no hacerla situación violenta entre ellos porque DaeYeol aún tenía muchas cosas que enseñarle y él todavía tenía muchas ganas de seguir viendo al mayor de forma asidua. De hecho, tenía tan asumido aquello, que BoMin no pensaba dar ningún paso en falso que pudiera dejarlo en evidencia… sin embargo, todo cambió cuando estaban a punto de llegar las vacaciones de verano, cuando DaeYeol le comunicó la mala noticia de que ya no iba a poder seguir dándole clases debido a que tenía que enfocarse más en sus propios estudios.

 

          Ese había sido el punto de inflexión en el cambio del hilo de pensamientos de BoMin y ese había sido el momento en el que el chico había decidido hacer la locura de declararse al mayor en la última clase que tenían que compartir.

 

~.~.~

 

          —BoMin… —volvió a repetir el mayor—. De verdad que no sé qué decir porque esto me ha pillado totalmente por sorpresa…

 

          BoMin estuvo tentado a contestarle que era mejor que no dijese nada porque lo único que quería era confesar sus sentimientos sin obtener una respuesta; pero DaeYeol volvió a hablar antes de que algo pudiera salir de sus labios y el chico se quedó callado, esperando.

 

          —La verdad es que eres todavía muy joven para mí, estás todavía en el instituto y yo ya hace un tiempo que dejé esa etapa atrás —murmuró DaeYeol—. Me halaga mucho que pienses en mí de esa forma… pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, lo siento mucho.

 

          BoMin había escuchado en algunas ocasiones que después de un rechazo, el corazón de la persona rechazada se rompía en mil pedazos, pero el chico no sintió nada de aquello, solo sintió que el peso que había estado cargando en su corazón se aligeraba y le dedicó por ello su mejor sonrisa a DaeYeol.

 

          —Entonces cuando sea más mayor, si todavía seguimos en contacto, lo intentaré otra vez —respondió, haciendo que otra sonrisa se extendiera por el rostro del mayor.

          —Eso estaría bien —contestó DaeYeol.

 

          Y aunque no era más que una vana esperanza y aunque dudaba que para cuando fuera mayor de edad siguiera en contacto con el otro, aquello hizo que BoMin no se arrepintiera de haberle dicho a DaeYeol lo mucho que le gustaba.

 

 

 


End file.
